


Lesser Known Vampire Myths and the Truths Behind Them

by paragonGamer



Category: Fate/Zero, Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, email conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello. My name is Emiya Kiritsugu. I’ve recently begun researching lesser known myths about vampires, and I’ve come across a popular myth from your village of Sotoba. I would like to know more about it. Unfortunately, we cannot meet in person, so I’d prefer if you just contacted me via e-mail at this address. Thank you for your time.”<br/>[Fourth War AU, post-Shiki and indeterminate time on Fare/Zero’s side.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser Known Vampire Myths and the Truths Behind Them

To: t.ozaki12@******.com

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Subject: Okiagari Legend

Hello. My name is Emiya Kiristsugu. I’ve recently begun researching lesser known myths about vampires, and I’ve come across a popular myth from your village of Sotoba. I would like to know more about it. Unfortunately, we cannot meet in person, so I’d prefer if you just contacted me via e-mail at this address. Thank you for your time.

Emiya Kiristugu

 

To: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

From: t.ozaki12@******.com

Re: Okiagari Legend

Dear Mr. Emiya,

I admit that I was surprised to get an email about this subject. Although I’d rather not talk much about it in light of recent events, I suppose that for the purpose of research I may as well tell you all I know.

Might I ask what motivated you to look into topics such as this, first? If it’s something like a research paper for school, then I’d like to be credited as a source, if you’d please. And what sort of details are you looking for? Just the general myth, or something specific?

It’s a shame we cannot meet in person, as this process would go much faster. Either way, I look forward to working with you.

Ozaki Toshio

 

To: t.ozaki12@******.com

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Re: Okiagari Legend

Mr. Ozaki,

Thank you for your reply.

The reason I am researching these legends is for a project of sorts, yes. I will be sure to credit you when it is finished.

For details I am looking for specifically, I’d like to know the origins of the myth, other names for the Okiagari, traits, weaknesses, how the signs of vampirism would be spotted, any important figures in the legend(s), and how to counteract said vampires. Perhaps it would be best to give me all you’ve got, really. A basic outline of the legend itself would be appreciated, too.

Emiya Kiritsugu

 

To: emiyakiristugu@******.magi

From: t.ozaki12@******.com

Re: Okiagari Legend

(Attachments: okiagari-names.doc, okiagari-inportant_persons.doc, okigari-subspecies_all.doc)

Dear Mr. Emiya,

Is it alright if I give you the information in parts? That’s quite a lot to compile, after all. I will try to give you the information you requested as fast as I can, but it may still take some time. I’ve already got a couple of the smaller bits done, so I may as well give them to you now.

I hope this helps with your project.

Ozaki Toshio

 

[Open: okiagari-names.doc

“Okiagari have been known as - amongst other, less polite names – ‘Shiki’ (read, corpse demon, also their preferred name), vampire, creature of the night, undead, etc. Their subspecies are called ‘Jinrou’ and are technically the ‘werewolf’ that accompanies the ‘vampire’. Whereas Shiki have to feed in order to survive, Jinrou don’t, but gain bonuses in strength and speed from feeding. More information on Jinrou is in the ‘okiagari-subspecies_all’ document.”]

[Open: okiagari-subspecies_all.doc

“Jinrou:

Jinrou are the ‘werewolf’ that accompanies the ‘vampire’ in horror novels, as is their namesake. They can go about in the daylight without burning alive, have a pulse, don’t have to feed to survive, and are able to become stronger than a normal human when/if they do feed on humans, depending on how much they take in a successive number of days. Like Shiki, they can only take about a cup of blood before they get full. This wouldn’t be a problem, however, if they didn’t use the same target over and over again for their feedings and ultimately killing them (More information in ‘okiagari-traits’ document).

The differentiating factor between Shiki and Jinrou besides the obvious is that Jinrou never technically died. Instead, their blood just became like the blood of a Shiki, the kind that cannibalizes to replicate instead of being able to do so on its own. In theory, this would mean that Jinrou who don’t feed would still technically need to if they take extensive damage to their body in order to replace lost blood cells, but this doesn’t seem to be the case. There are examples of Shiki in the main legend that have been able to survive for quite a long time without feeding before he ultimately killed himself with dynamite in order to fell another Jinrou.

Jinrou themselves are quite rare, and there have only been six examples ever mentioned in the legend, two of them not even by name. The names of the known mentions are all in the ‘okiagari-important_persons’ document.

Jinrou weaknesses are about the same as Shiki, excluding daylight and religious symbols (unsure, but was never tested properly in the legend). So, technically speaking, as long as you cut off the Jinrou’s circulation by either staking it in the heart or cutting off the head (they regenerate otherwise) then you will still be able to kill one. The main difficulty is getting close enough to be able to attack due to their incredible speed and strength.”]

[Open: okiagari-important_persons.doc

(Names are in Western order)

 **Shiki** -

Sunako Kirishiki (leader of the Shiki and Jinrou, also the oldest one out of all of them despite having the body of a 13-year-old)

Chizuru Kirishiki (‘Mother’ of Sunako Kirishiki, but their dynamic is really the other way around)

Megumi Shimizu (the first villager whose death gathered more attention than the ones previous, kick starting the investigation into the ‘epidemic’ of deaths around Sotoba. About 15 years old when she died)

Nao Yasumori (second important death, as it lead to one of the human protagonists start to realize something was wrong)

Masao Murasako (somewhat of a NEET character before he died, the only Shiki who didn’t feed on anyone and relied on others to be able to consume blood daily. Ultimately killed by his stepsister. Somewhat of an annoying brat)

Ritsuko Kunihiro (originally a nurse who helped one of the protagonists, but became a Shiki when she was jumped by a group of them while walking her dog late at night)

Tooru Mutou (18-year old who had a crush on Kunihiro, best friend of Yuuki Natsuno (another protagonist), became a Shiki and then died during the Sotoba purge)

Atsushi Ookawa (Son of a liquor store owner, somewhat ‘snapped’ when he became a Shiki. Killed one of the protagonists’ mother in a fit of rage at Chizuru being killed, then in turn killed by his father. ‘Lover’ of Chizuru Kirishiki.)

Kyouko Yasuhiro (Wife of the village doctor. Became a Shiki when Tatsumi Kirishiki turned her, and was experimented on by the doctor in order to discover the weaknesses of the Shiki.)

 **Jinrou** -

Natsuno Yuuki (15 years old, tried to fight the Shiki with his friends at first and then with the village doctor once he turned into a Jinrou. Best friend of Mutou, was turned by Mutou as well. Died by blowing himself and Tastumi up with dynamite.)

Seishin Muroi (Shinto Priest, son of the owner of the Sotoba shrine. At first worked with the doctor against the Shiki, then joined forces with the Kirishikis. Became a Jinrou as he helped Sunako escape the Sotoba Purge. They were successful.)

Yoshie Kurahashi (One of the servants of the Kirishiki’s. Helped kill some of the villagers during the Sotoba Purge, but was shot down by Seishirou under hypnosis.)

Tatsumi Kirishiki (One of the servants of the Kirishiki’s. One of the most deadly antagonists in the legend. Forced most of the Shiki into attempting to turn their families, under the threat of death. Only exception is Masao, who relied on others to get blood for him. Killed when Natsuno blew himself and Tatsumi with dynamite. Apparently went with the whole plan of the Kirishiki’s to see it fail.)

 **Humans** -

Setsuko Yasumori (Helped the village doctor discover what was really going on (albeit unwittingly), along with Seishin Muroi (while he was still human). Was under attack from her daughter-in-law, who had been trying to turn her, and so stayed overnight in the village medical office. Had begun to recover, but died from a group feeding as a plot by the Shiki.)

Kaori Tanaka (Childhood friend of Megumi Shimizu. Friend of Natsuno Yuuki. Helped him fight the Shiki along with her brother, Akira. Suffered from constant psychological attacks by Megumi. Killed her father when she found out he had turned. Survived the Sotoba Purge.)

Tomio Ookawa (Father of Atsushi. One of the village leaders, and owner of the liquor store. Helped kill all the Shiki during the Stotoba Purge. Killed his son after he found out he had killed the village doctor’s mother. Yells a lot. Killed by Seishin Muroi.)

Yasuyo Hashiguchi (One of the nurses that helped the village doctor. Survived the Sotoba Purge, but only just. Had been held captive by the Shiki to be used as food for the newly-turned.)

Takae Yasuhiro (Mother of the village doctor. Murdered by Atsushi Ookawa.)

Seishirou Kirishiki (‘Father’ of Sunako, husband of Chizuru. Wanted to become a Shiki, perhaps because he thought they were superior in some way. Was put under hypnosis by Natsuno Yuuki that made him kill any and all Shiki/Jinrou that crossed his path, and finally kill himself once he was down to one bullet.)

Makoto Yasuhiro (Village doctor, one of the protagonists. Revealed the truth of the Shiki to the village by publicly outing and executing Chizuru Kirishiki during a festival. Survived the Sotoba Purge, and killed many Shiki. Conspired with Natsuno Yuuki to bring down the Shiki.)”]

 

To: m.hisao@******.magi

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Subject: Assassin suspects list

(Attachment: okiagari-important_persons.doc)

Maiya,

Here is the list of potential suspects. I don’t have any photographs of what they might have looked like, so you’ll have to do guesswork based on what we’ve seen of her personality. I’ve already struck out of all the males and the humans. One thing that’s bothering me, though, is it feels like Ozaki’s talking from experience. I’m going to do a quick background check on him to see if he matches up with any of the characters. He probably changed his name/gender or something. Maybe Tanaka or Yasuhiro? This is why I didn’t actually delete the names.

-Kiristugu

 

To: m.hisao@******.magi

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Re: Assassin suspects list

Maiya,

Yes, I noticed that too. Also, I searched the name Ozaki Toshio, and got results pretty quick. Apparently he /is/ a doctor, and made the news two years ago when a small community out in the mountains called Sotoba (sound familiar?) had a huge fire break out that decimated the northern half of the village and part of the forest surrounding it. Some of the more gossipy sites said that there were dug up pits full of body bags of other villagers and there was a small explosion site that was likely made with dynamite based on the residue left behind (hint hint), but like I said, those sites were more gossipy than most. Still worth noting down, though.

As for who Ozaki might have covered himself up as, still going with the name/gender change theory, I’m betting either Hashiguchi or Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro is more likely, considering what you had pointed out in your email.

Thanks for your advice, Maiya. Keep working on Assassin’s identity, I’ll ask Ozaki for photos of any “drawings” of the “characters”, and I also plan to confront him once I have all of the files.

-Kiritsugu

 

To: t.ozaki12@******.com

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Re: Okiagari Legend

Mr. Ozaki,

Thank you for those files. And yes, you can continue sending them in parts. If possible, I’d like to ask if there are any depictions of the characters in the legend at all. Such as drawings or sculptures, as this legend must be rather old, right? If so, I’d like to ask if you could take pictures of them and send it to me. Just the Shiki are fine, you don’t have to do the Jinrou or the humans in the legend. I’m more interested in depictions of the Shiki from your list, at any rate.

Thank you for helping me, once again.

Emiya Kiritsugu

 

To: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

From: t.ozaki12@******.com

Re: Okiagari Legend

(Attachments: okiagari-traits.doc, okiagari-weaknesses.doc, okiagari-signs.doc)

Dear Mr. Emiya,

Here are the files that I’ve finished compiling. As for the question about depictions, I’m afraid I don’t have any. I /could/ draw up a few images of what I’ve heard the characters to have looked like, but I’m not the best artist and that would take much longer than necessary. Instead, I can write up a few quick descriptions of each of the Shiki and you could probably shoehorn those in somewhere in your project. Which would you prefer, might I ask?

Ozaki Toshio

 

[Open: okiagari-signs.doc

“…insect bites on neck, arms, or perhaps even legs, while symptoms include anemia, pale skin, lethargy, cold sweats, perceptible pulse, and victim usually dies as a result of multiple organ failure…”]

[Open: okiagari-weaknesses.doc

“Weaknesses include exposure to sunlight, fear of religious artifacts/symbols/emblems, starvation from going too long without blood, complete destruction of the circulatory system by either decapitation or being impaled through the heart, and close range explosions. Things that can make a Shiki vulnerable are heavy physical trauma, and not being allowed/invited into a building. Jinrou are exempt from the weakness to sunlight, and possibly exempt from the weakness to sacred objects.”]

[Open: okiagari-traits.doc

“… Their ‘powers’ include immunity to all viruses, diseases, harmful chemicals, increased speed of natural regeneration, enhanced moving speed, durability, senses, and strength, hypnosis via consumption of a target’s blood and then issuing commands by voice, and limited levitation. ...

… Feeding habits include going after targets who have known the Shiki in life, and knocking on windows/doors and asking them to let them inside. Only rarely does a Shiki go after a complete stranger. Once hypnotized, however, the victim unlocks the door/window automatically, as if on impulse. When the Shiki is inside the victim’s living space, they usually go straight for the neck, sinking their fangs into the main artery there. They consume about a cup of blood before they get full, and then list their commands for the victim to follow as a sort of hypnosis.

Usually the commands given are a variation of the following: ‘Obey my every order’, ‘quit your job/stay home from school’, ‘don’t go to the doctor’, and ‘always let me in’, etc. …”]

 

To: m.hisao@******.magi

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Subject: Iri

(Attachments: okigagari-signs.doc, okiagari-traits.doc)

Maiya,

Check through these lists and see if any of these match up with Iri’s condition. If one of Assassin’s lackeys got to her, or God forbid, Assassin herself, then I’m going to need you to set up an IV drip immediately. Remember, she’s compatible with any blood type, since she’s an Einzbern homunculus. I know that most creators of homunculi don’t go for that option, but these are the Einzberns we’re talking about here.

Don’t hesitate to restrain her and use sedatives if she resists. This is serious. If Iri becomes a Shiki we’re good as dead and Acht will murder me in my sleep. Probably.

On another note, should we contact the Mage’s Association about the “epidemic” of these vampires in Fuyuki? I’m sure they wouldn’t like to cancel the War, but considering.

 

To: t.ozaki12@******.com

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Re: Okiagari Legend

Mr. Ozaki,

Yes, writing up a quick description for each Shiki is fine. But, if you could, please hurry. Once we’re done here I’d like to ask you something.

Emiya Kiritsugu

 

To: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

From: t.ozaki12@******.com

Re: Okiagari Legend

(Attachment: okiagari-descrip.doc)

Dear Mr. Emiya,

Here is the final part of the information you have asked of me. I currently can’t produce a copy of the legend, and I already included all the ways to counteract a Shiki in the “Weaknesses” document. The origins of the legend are currently unknown, as well, and for that I apologize.

I would like to ask you something as well once you reply. There’s something I’m curious about.

Ozaki Toshio

[Open: okiagari-descrip.doc

“… **Megumi Shimizu** : Dyed pink hair, usually in ponytails, wears many ‘fashionable’ outfits, pink eyes, rather thin …”]

 

To: m.hisao@******.magi

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Subject: Assassin Identity

(Attachment: okiagari-descrip_edited.doc)

Maiya,

I’ve figured out Assassin’s identity. Read the description in the file provided and tell me if it doesn’t click. The hair. The outfits. Hell, he even included pictures of copies of those outfits from fashion websites. It fits perfectly. And the sadistic personality fits as well.

I’m contacting the Enforcers right after I send this. I don’t care if the War is cancelled, we must not let these Shiki keep spawning. Fuyuki is no longer safe. Get Iri and Saber away as fast as you can, and if Saber resists so help me I will come drag her away myself. Remember: don’t go to the Church, I have no doubt the neutral zone has already been compromised.

I will follow soon. Don’t wait for me. I’m sure Iri won’t be happy about this, but I’m not going away without a fight.

 

To: t.ozaki12@******.com

From: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

Subject: The truth

Dr. Ozaki,

I lied. There was no project. The information did help, though. I will be sending a representative from the Mages Association to wipe your memory (and computer) of us ever talking. I figured I should at least give you an advance warning before cutting ties completely. If you try to run, you will be hunted down in killed, just so you know. Magi do not like loose ends.

Oh, and, if you go into the city any time soon. Avoid Fuyuki City. The place is full of those damned Shiki, but (hopefully) it will soon be a smoldering pile of embers. It just so happened that I had asked you for help a bit too late.

Don’t reply to this email. It’ll only bounce back.

Emiya Kiritsugu, Magus Killer and Mercenary for hire

 

To: emiyakiritsugu@******.magi

From: t.ozaki12@******.com

Re: The truth

Wait, what are you talking about? What’s going on? Mages association? Fuyuki City full of Shiki? You’re a _mercenary_? Someone’s going to _wipe my memory?_ I don’t understand. I figured that there was something going on, but I didn’t realize that the Shiki tried making a paradise once more! Who was it that started it? Who started turning humans again? Who was it? I don’t understand!

[Error: Address does not exist.]

-resend

[Error: Address does not exist.]

-resend

[Error: Address does not exist.]

**Author's Note:**

> Servant Status sheet:
> 
> Master: Kotomine Kirei  
> Class: Assassin  
> True Name: Megumi Shimizu  
> Other Titles: Shiki, Okiagari, Vampire  
> Source: Sotoba Legend & History, Vampire Mythology (general)  
> //Basic Stats:  
> Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
> Noble Phantasms:  
> Strength: C  
> Mana: D  
> Endurace: A  
> Agility: B  
> Luck: E  
> //Class Skills:  
> Presence Concealment: B  
> Independent Action: C- (Is only able to disobey orders if related to someone she cares deeply about, using her willpower to go against the instinct to follow. Cannot be used against Command Seals, however.)  
> //Personal Skills:  
> Blood Sucking: A  
> Demon King: B (Was classified as a monster after rising up as a Shiki, hated and ultimately murdered by her fellow villagers despite her desperate pleas to live. After her death, slander of her and other Shiki only continued, making her personality as a Servant more psychotic and cold-hearted than it really is. Her eyes are also permanently transformed to be black pits, with only the slightest bit of their original color fading into the edges.)  
> Mental Pollution: EX (A side affect from being rejected constantly by her one true love, to the point where he pretended she didn't even exist. After her first death, her hatred for humanity only increased, allowing her to kill freely, psychologically torture her childhood friend, and verbally abuse her peers and not care. Her final death only made her curse humanity more, to the point where nobody can understand her unless they have shared a similar kind of hatred or deformity. May have been made worse by her Demon King personal skill, although it is impossible to tell.)  
> //Noble Phantasms:  
> Hypnosis "Vampire's Thrall" -  
> Rank: A  
> Classification: Anti-Mind Noble Phantasm  
> Maximum number of targets: 1 person  
> A type of hypnosis that Megumi can use to make a person her "thrall" of sorts, but only usable after one has been affected by Blood Sucking. Instructions are given to the target to make them act a certain way or carry out a certain task, which would normally be impossible for Megumi to do. Will wear off after a certain amount of blood has been regained, so continually sucking the blood of the target and reapplying the hypnosis is mandatory.
> 
> Rising Up "Creation of Shiki" -  
> Rank: C  
> Classification: Anti-Death Noble Phantasm (Anti-Populace)  
> Maximum number of targets: Any and all targets killed by Megumi as a result of Blood Sucking  
> A passive Noble Phantasm, activated on a target once they die as a result of Blood Sucking. It gives the dead opponent to ability to rise up as a Shiki, as long as their body is intact and has been buried. It has the potential to fail, thus the C-level ranking. Can be used to create an army of Shiki, which will only spread as those Shiki feed on others themselves. Has the potential to destroy an entire town's populace, hence the hidden Anti-Populace attribute.


End file.
